Lockdown
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: Poor CaptainSparklez. Picked on at the orphanage, few friends at school... But, what happens when Herobrine comes into play?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story to enjoy.**

I got up and stretched, looking over at the wall clock and noticing that I was up a bit early than usual.

Weird.

'Oh well,' I thought to myself as I carefully got out of the bed, wary of the kid that was on the top bunk of the beds.

I walked past some of the few kids that were awake in the little room of the old orphanage. I was in the room with the 5-13 year olds. And it sucked.

Most of the older kids picked on the smaller ones. Stole the little bit of money we got every Friday if we did out chores and were good for the week. Or would annoy us if they were bored.

"Hey fire boy! Any change for me today?" taunted Tim, he was one of the worst.

The name 'Fire Boy' stung. It happened once when I was mugged by a gang of the teenagers. They threatened me with knives for my little bit of money. I was scared and suddenly papers on the floor caught on fire, the teenagers had burns but I was untouched. Ever since then, they made the nickname Fire Boy stick.

"My name is CaptainSparklez. Not Fire Boy!" I yelled at him, trying to be as intimidating as possible, only being a fourth grader.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I need the money for some stuff I have to do after school. Now hand it over." Tim said annoyed. I could do nothing but hand over the two iron bits.

He flicked me on the nose and left with the money I was going to use to get something sweet at the store on my way home from school.

"Maybe I'll find some on the ground on my way home..." I sighed and pulled on my black jacket over my white shirt.

I pulled on the pair of red framed sunglasses that I had. They were a decent pair that I got for a cheap price. I saved up money that I earned and found for about a month an bought them from the lonely store on the corner of the street.

When I finally got to school, I had a bad feeling about the day. I sat in my seat between Kuledud3 and PauseUnpause. My friend Nick was behind Guude, who was behind me. In front of me was Sky.

I heard the teacher start talking about history. How our world was made by Notch who lived in the Aether. How his brother, Herobrine, lived in the Nether. Everyone knew that he was just a legend, a story to keep kids in bed at night.

She changed from the subject of history to Math. Two kids, Etho and Sethbling, were always answering the math questions. They could be considered friends, but I never really talked to them.

Etho was also in the orphanage with me, and he took a liking into some girl a few years younger than him and I, who was also at the orphanage at times. And by times I mean, someone would adopt her, something would happen to the family, bring her back and repeat.

The same has happened to myself, just not as much. People usually like the girls, or mature boys when they come to adopt.

I started to doze off, still feeling the tugging sense of dread, but pushing it off to the side.

"Psst," I feel a prod on my shoulder and look at Pause, who is holding out a slip of paper to me.

I take it and start to open it, until a quiet alarm starts going off in the classroom.

"Class, get to the wall beside the door. Quickly," Ms. Cupquake said while turning off the light, "we need to be silent, like a game of hide and seek."

I sat squashed between Pause and Sky and the wall. I started hearing a faint bang and occasional scream.

"Class, do not worry, everything is going to be all right." She said, I could detect worry in her voice.

The class turned when they heard a loud crash, right across the hall, then someone scream "Herobrine!" I swallowed.

The name was cut off and a small scream could be heard. Then another bang. The noise was close.

I could hear a few whimpers, including my own. Suddenly, the loudest bang could be heard and our door was blown to the opposite wall.

A man in a bloody teal shirt and jeans could be seen with a faint glow coming from his eyes. He turned and scanned us, looking for someone. His eyes were pure snowy white.

Suddenly, he crouches down in front of me and grabs my shirt collar. He drags me upwards and I started to scream.

"Kuledud3! Sky! Nick!" I yelled and started kicking. Kuledud3, with his lime green and hot pink hoodie, jumped up and started to try and free me.

Herobrine flicked his wrist and Kuledud3 hit the wall. His eyes started turning from their normal brown to white.

"No!" I yelled and kicked harder. Ms Cupquake grabbed an iron sword from behind her desk, but it was no use. Herobrine, while still holding onto my collar, disarmed her and flung the sword through her stomach, leaving it there as he dragged me through the school hallways.

He dragged me by the back of my collar, all of the way to the front doors and stopped. There were people in black uniforms surrounding the doors. They were all armed with either glowing swords or bows. They all had a full set of iron armor.

I could hear a cold laugh as Herobrine sent a firecharge at them. Suddenly I felt as light as air as we landed into some cave.

**So, what's gonna happen next? R&R is much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned. The constant bumping against the Man's legs as he had walked through the hallway gave me a headache. Not to mention the worrying that I was doing while in the classroom.

I heard the faint swirling of a Nether portal.

I have never been through one myself, but have heard rumors of the hellish place. Flying monsters that shot firecharges at you, giant black skeletons with swords? No way would I ever go in there alone and willingly.

But, I had no choice as I was pulled through the portal as the man walked forwards.

I immediately felt the hot and dry air. I felt my eyes burn for a second then clear up, I could see the world around me better... And the heat wasn't as bad... I heard the cries of Ghasts, if I got the name correct.. And the pig-like groans of the rotting pigmen that roamed around on the brown sand.

"Why did you take me?" I asked, not even expecting an answer, but more to see if I could even talk.

'You are where you belong, Sparklez,' I heard his voice in my head... And how did he know my name? I wasn't very popular...

'The humans lied to you. They said that your mother and I died by mobs or fire... Your mother is truly dead...' His grip tightened on my shirt when he mentioned my mother. I was always told that they both died on the same night.

I could barely remember it...

-Flashback-

Smoke filled the small room, orange and red flames were blocking the doorway.

"Get the baby and the three year old out!" I heard other villagers shouting.

I felt my half conscious body being dragged along the floor of the burning building, straight through the flames without a scratch.

"His mother is dead. Body burned in the building. The father is nowhere to be found. His sister is okay, no harm seemed to be done to her or him..." The villager trailed off.

"They will have to be put into the orphanage until either the father comes back or they are adopted."

The villager nodded. I saw them take away my sister and I started to cry.

-End of Flashback-

Oh yeah... I did have a sister... But, who? It started with an R... I searched my mind, but nothing came up.

'Are you done day dreaming?' The man asked, pulling me up and setting me onto my feet.

I nodded.

"If you did not know already... My name is Herobrine. If you were wondering on why I kidnapped you... You are my son, so yes. Your father is Herobrine." He said, looking at me.

I looked at him. He was pretty tall. He reminded me of another man in our village, Steve... He looked almost identical, other than more scars and his glowing, white eyes.

I could do nothing but follow him, being unfamiliar with the new terrain. We walked for a bit before a large structure made of purplish bricks came into view.

A nether fortress. Home of Blazes and the dreaded wither skeletons that would literally wither you away. He walked right into the fortress and even passed a few of the stone sword wielding black skeletons, but all the did was look at me curiously then continue with their business.

We reached a larger, more hollowed out room.

"This is where you are to stay. No more going to the overworld. It is not safe for you there anymore. Humans will kill you now, no matter what you say." Herobrine stated, looking me in the eyes.

I took a look around. The room was large. On the far side, there were Wither skeletons standing guard against something, or someone.

I walked up to them and looked up at the tall skeletons. I only reached up to Herobrine's lower back, but only the skeleton's thighs.

I moved over to look at what was behind the tall skeleton, but he moved to counter what I was going to see.

"You are not to bother the mobs, or leave this fortress, you may walk around and explore, but do not leave." Herobrine said and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have'nt had Internet for the past two weeks. I'm doing this from an unlocked wifi in my neighborhood xD**


	4. Chapter 4

-Cupquake-

I got up and looked around, drinking a healing potion and pulling the sword out.

"Okay everybody... You were brave today..." I said to the trembling children, doing a head count.

'14, 15...' Where was the 16th? Uh oh... I quickly did a recount, looking at their faces to see who was missing

I felt a prod on my back, and turned around to see a frightened NFEN, he looked up at me, scared eyes looking through the mask.

"W-what happened to Jordan?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat. He was that one student, popular but usually liked to be alone in the crowd.

My mind reeled. He couldn't... Herobrine must have taken him just for the fun of it... It wasn't possible...

-Sparklez-

I was left in the room alone with the tall painted skeletons. I tried to get a look at what was behind them, but couldn't see anything but a door.

I sighed and turned around. I missed my friends. I wanted to be back in the classroom, having girls passing notes between me and them giggling and casting looks at different people, occasionally me.

The heat wasn't as bad as when I first entered. It felt welcoming, and I hadn't sweat a drop. I turned to the other wall, seeing a few worn down iron swords leaning against the wall.

I walked over and picked up the smallest one, still having a bit of trouble holding it steady as I started play fighting with the wind.

I ducked and turned, enemies all around. I was surrounded! I quickly swiped my foot across two of their legs and ran through the opening, taking down several more on the way. I looked over my back and saw another coming for me, would they ever end? I quickly disarmed one and took down the other, but not before he got me on the arm. I staggered dramatically, "you won't take me alive!" I said and lunged forwards, taking down the imaginary foe.

I jumped up in victory, pointing the sword up then sticking it in it's imaginary sheath. Suddenly, I felt a real hand on my back and turned around to see pure white eyes staring into mine.

"Never take glory until you are back home." I heard his voice in my head.

I looked around at my surroundings, I could get used to this.

-Five years later-  
(Take note that the years that Sparklez has been with Herobrine, he has been brainwashed of all memories of the Overworld)

I always looked at the mysterious mist, wondering what was on the other side. Herobrine always said that that (Really English? y u do dis) place was full of dangerous people and should never go there, but I wanted to know.

I stepped through the mist, gasping at the cool breeze that swept by. I wasn't used to this, as I had grown up in the Nether.

I started walking through the forest, following the path until I came up to a village.

"Hey! Who are you?" A kid around my age asked, running up to me with a few others following. I pushed up my glasses and walked towards them.

"Nadr... I mean Jordan," I had to correct myself before I used the language that everyone else used in the Nether, learning it from the people that Herobrine brought back into the place I called home.

"Hey, you seem familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" One of them asked, looking up at me.

"Don't be silly, Sky. We just met him. By the way, I'm PauseUnpause, but just Pause for short," he had tanner skin and had feathers coming out of his hair.

The third one was different looking, had grey robes with strange writing on them and wore a white headband on his forehead, half hidden by brown hair.

"I'm Seto, and Sky as you heard Pause say is right there, wanna come join us? We were playing dodge the creeper."

"What's that?" I looked at him, I had never heard of anything like that, but I had seen many creepers come and go through the fortress.

"It's a game, you can use whatever you can to dodge the creeper. The creeper is someone running around and tagging people to get them out. If you get out you stand on the sides until the round is finished!" Sky explained.

"But, try not to hurt the person, or it's an automatic out for you. Come on! A new round is waiting to start!"

**Yay, much asked for chapter is out now. **

**More reviews = More support I see = More/Longer chapters**


End file.
